1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of manufacture of thin-film transistors, and in particular to a thin-film transistor having an increased ON-state current.
2. The Related Arts
Thin-film transistors (TFTs) have been widely used as a switch device in electronic devices such as liquid crystal displays. A dual-gate TFT is a specific type of TFT, which has attracted much attention due to being applicable to display devices of high pixels per inch (PPI). For a dual-gate TFT, a high On-state current helps increase the switching speed of the dual-gate TFT. To increase the ON-state current of the dual-gate TFT, a commonly adopted solution is to increase the channel width of the dual-gate TFT or to reduce the channel length. However, increasing the channel width of the dual-gate TFT would reduce aperture ratio of a liquid crystal display device; and reducing the channel length of the dual-gate TFT would cause short channel effects. In brief, the conventional dual-gate TFT has a small ON-state current and this leads to a slow switching speed of the dual-gate TFT.